1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media playback, and more particularly relates to the enhancement of media playback via speech recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Playback of media files, such as video or audio files, has not changed in many years. Playback of these media files typically consists of a user interacting with a remote control, a keyboard or another user input device, wherein the user may choose from a set of buttons representing navigation commands. There are normally a limited number of navigation commands available such as play, reverse, fast forward, skip to the next chapter and stop.
Conceptually, there are a myriad of natural language navigation commands that better represent the navigation desired by a user. Taking a recorded football game for example, a user may desire to start watching from the second quarter of the football game, see the first score of the football game, or see the first turnover of the football game. These types of navigation commands, however, are not available by current media playback systems. As a result, a user must use the reverse and fast forward commands to advance the video to the desired point, which may comprise trial and error in finding the desired location. This can be time consuming and annoying for users of the media playback system.
Therefore, a need arises for a more efficient method for navigating media files using natural language navigation commands.